


I'll Be Back Before You Know It.

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Series: Soulmates Au's [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NanoCoffee Soulmate AU, where the last words your soulmate say to you are written on your wrist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Back Before You Know It.

**Author's Note:**

> No Children Of The Full Moon tonight, so you're having this instead!

"Did you hear that?" Duncan asked quietly as he sat up, switching on his bedside lamp.  
"Wha?" Kim asked drowsily, trying to hide from the bright light under the covers.  
"I think I heard the window open in the living room." He whispered.  
"I didn't hear anything. Turn off the lights and go back to sleep." She mumbled as she turned over.  
"In a minute. I'm going to see what it was." Duncan stood up, but Kim grabbed his arm.  
"No..." She said sleepily. He laughed and pulled his arm away.  
"I'll be back before you know it." He insisted, and he left the room.  
Kim lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling. There was no way she was getting to sleep again until Duncan came back, and even then it wasn't likely. Once Kim was awake, she was awake for a while. She could hear him moving clumsily around in the living room. She sighed and scratched her neck idly. As she moved her hand back to her side, she glanced over the tattoo on her wrist.  
_"I'll be back before you know it."_ It read.  
Kim sat up, suddenly feeling extremely anxious.  
"Duncan?" She called. No reply, and he had stopped moving around. "Duncan? Where are you?" She stood up and walked into their living room. He wasn't there, but the window was wide open. She searched the entire flat top to bottom frantically, looking in every hiding spot Duncan used when he wanted to jump out and scare. She double checked them, triple checked them, but Kim didn't find him, and she looked down at her wrist again.  
_"I'll be back before you know it."_  
Kim picked up her phone from her bedside cabinet, and was about to call him when she realised his phone was still plugged in on his side of the bed. She tried to open the front door, but it was still locked, and his house keys were still where he'd left them earlier that evening. His jacket, wallet, and shoes were all still there.  
Kim called the police, and explained what had happened. She didn't dare look out the open window and down onto the street below, in fear of what may lie out there. A police officer arrived, a young red-haired woman who was incredibly kind and patient, and was just as confused as Kim was as to how Duncan could've gotten out of the apartment without using the front door or the window. The officer assured Kim he hadn’t. She showed the police officer her tattoo, which was when she told Kim what she'd feared.  
_"I'll be back before you know it."_  
He was gone for good.  
Kim broke down at this point. Duncan couldn't just be gone. That wasn't allowed. He had to come back, he had to!  
Stupid Duncan, with his stupid face and his stupid smile and his stupid goddamn laugh.  
Kim clutched her arm, the tears blurring her vision so she couldn't see the words written there. Maybe if she couldn't see them, they wouldn't be real.  
_"I'll be back before you know it."_  
But he never came back.


End file.
